


Anticipation

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-15
Updated: 2003-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes reality is better than any dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Carla for the quick beta, and for audiencing, oh yeah, and for being the other half of our shared brains *g*
> 
> Done for the FNF challenge at AlphaGate -- Challenge word: Daydream

I know, I'm not supposed to do this on base, especially not during a de-briefing, but we won't be here for much longer. We have three days off from our jobs and I know exactly how to spend those...

I zone out again, thinking of how it will be...

  


* * *

_The ride home will be... a strain, the air in the truck will be thick with the knowledge we both have._

  


* * *

Currently, we are almost always on the same page, unlike a couple of months back... where Jack had to tear a few pages out of his book to catch up with me. Where was I? Right, the car ride.

  


* * *

_Jack will be tense, trying to fake calm and he's good at it, I know from experience that he is._

  


* * *

The man is the perfect poker player. But after months of... dating... I have come to understand what lies beneath the greying exterior. I *know* like me, he can't wait to get home. I keep catching glances thrown my way, skin crinkling at the corners of his eyes as he smiles at me.

I know what's been going on in his mind for so long... because it's a mirror image of my own. We've held back for so long for the sake of the team. We've kissed a little, well, okay, we've kissed a lot. I'm a linguist with an oral fixation... big surprise, but I mean, look... look at those lips. Smiles, frowns, quick quirks at the corners... The whole display keeps telling me what I already know, how kiss-able that mouth is. And I know Jack feels the same way. I've caught him watching my mouth with the utmost attention during briefings and I'm positive he wouldn't be up for a pop quiz at any point during those.

I shift a little in my seat as Sam drones on about the naquada storage we found. God, I hope de-briefing will be over soon. So does Jack, I can tell, as I look across the table at him. He's looking attentive enough, but he's doodling things between the lines of his notes. It's a dead give-away, I know that now. That and the fact that he's slipped one foot out of a shoe and it's currently hooked under my calf, massaging it.

I zone out again, returning to the impending ride home. We have a silent agreement that tonight, we won't hold back, we've figured out that the tension between us if we don't act soon, will do more damage to the team than any relationship ever could. That and the fact that we'll blow whatever cover we currently have when it gets out of hand... which it will -- so we may as well do it in a... controlled environment. We both know we will eventually have to react or we'll end up doing something stupid off-world or on base... like jumping each other here in the briefing room, which I'm sure *I* will be doing, if Jack doesn't stop the footsie, right now.

I throw him a warning glance and get a slightly innocent one in return, but he nevertheless removes his foot from my leg.

Again, back to the matter at... mind. Ah yes.

  


* * *

_When the truck pulls into the drive we'll get out and walk to the door, where I'll wait for Jack to find his keys. He might fumble a little with them._

  


* * *

Even with all the male bravado, I know he's a little nervous, I can't blame him. He told me the same night as I confessed my feelings to him. He's never been with another man. The stray memory of lying on his couch, wrapped in each other's arms and a nice warm blanket, fire roaring in the fireplace... warms me inside.

  


* * *

  
_

It's remarkable the restraint we'll be showcasing as we enter the house. Then again, I don't think either of us are keen on spending our first time pressed up against the front door. We won't be kissing either, because we're both well aware of the fact that we won't be able to stop once we get started.

_

 _It will be nice and cool in Jack's home, the heated air outside sifting through as Jack opens a couple of windows. It's nice there._

  


* * *

Surprisingly, I've felt at home there since day one. Though considering this is all 'Jack', it shouldn't be a surprise. Off-world, on base, off duty, it doesn't matter, where Jack is, I feel at home.

  


* * *

  
_

We will hang up our jackets, every movement casual on the surface, but our bodies know what will be coming. I'll be wanting to feel his skin against mine, his hands touching me in as many places as humanly possible. And do I want to touch in return? Do I *ever*. I know what he looks like naked, God knows I've covertly watched him countless times in the showers.

_

 _The man may be ten years my superior, but the job keeps him fit. We will have picked up a little to eat on the way home, pizza maybe, something we can put down fairly quickly. I'll be going to the kitchen to wash my hands after we've eaten, as ill he. There'll be plenty of room for us both, but he will nevertheless walk up behind me, front plastered to my back. I might shiver as my slightly damp Tee will cling to my skin._

 _Jack will reach around me to wash his own hands, breath hot against my neck. I won't bother drying my hands as I squirm around to face him. His eyes are dark with the same need that has coursed through my veins for so long._

 _If any of our friends would be able to see him right at that moment. His lips will ghost over mine, hands are braced on either side of me on the edge of the kitchen table. His body tense against mine, rocking into me. I'll be going with the flow, following the rhythm he's bound to be setting. It'll be so very familiar, we've done it so often, never taking it any further._

 _We make out, which tends to only frustrate the both of us even more. It'll be a dilemma. We won't be entirely sure if we should go on, or if we should stop where we are. Well, not tonight. Tonight we'll both be on the same page, same line of the same sex guide, because we'll be working on getting our clothes off, more often than not hindering each other more than aiding. But it'll be fun this way, if a bit awkward._

 _Jack will at some point cut through it all and with military efficiency divest at least me of my last shreds of clothing. It'll be alright, I'll blush, I know, I can't help it, but I know he'll be looking me up and down, as if he can't get enough of me. I won't fight him, unless he's too slow at getting rid of his own clothes. I'll do whatever I can to get us into the bedroom. I mean, I love the couch, but it won't be big enough for what I have in mind and I will never be able to sit in it with the rest of the team without going red at the memories._

 _I will embrace Jack, knowing he'll be enthusiastic, and I' won't even try to slow him down. He won't hurt me, I have the utmost confidence in him, I trust him like I trust no other, even the rest of the team._

  


* * *

Ooh, de-briefing is drawing to an end, it seems, but I can't quite shake the mental images of what I know will take place tonight. Tonight we go from holding hands, dating, being in a relationship, to becoming actual lovers, consummation, if you want. And it seems like the way home has doubled in the meantime. I say my goodbyes to the others without really being 100% there, but they either don't notice, or are too nice to call me upon it.

"Daniel? Coming?" Jack gently places a hand on my shoulder.

I can't help myself as I dip my head and give him a lewd look, looking up through my eyelashes. "Depends..."

Jack purses his lips, trying to hide a smile. "There it goes again."

"What?" I seem to have trouble living up to my IQ when Jack's around.

"Your mind, Daniel."

"Whereto?" I lick my lips and watch Jack mirroring the gesture.

"Into someone else's pants."

"Oh, yeah," I sigh, as I follow Jack out the door and we head for the elevator. "But it's SUCH a nice pair of pants..."

Jack turns his head a little, but keeps walking. "Flattery will get you far in life, Danny-boy."

"Ooh. How far?" I don't care where, as long as the place has a niiice big bed and said bed includes a six foot plus USAF Colonel.

We enter the elevator, and Jack throws me a positively evil smile. "To sufficiently answer that, Dr. Jackson, I need more information."

I lean casually back against the wall of the elevator, feeling the coolness of the metal through my shirt. "Research, Colonel?"

Jack nods.

"Interrogation?"

"Oh yeah, I have a theory I want to look into."

"Oh?" It's sounding better by the minute.

"Yeah, some new interrogation methods. Though I seem to be a victim short of being able to perform a satisfying test."

"A volunteer?"

"Why, Dr. Jackson, are you offering?"

I draw a deep breath to steady myself as we leave the elevator. "Anytime you need it... sir."

Jack smiles. Oh yeah, it seemed that for once my daydreams are lacking compared to reality.

The End


End file.
